


I'm no stone

by CrescentSnow



Series: when characters other than antagonists try their hands at internal monologue [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark, Gen, Internal Monologue, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentSnow/pseuds/CrescentSnow
Summary: The moment I step out of this place - my solace. I wear ,my proud mask once again. I only wear it to hide the real me- the me that's fragile. My mask is my protection . . .





	I'm no stone

**I'M NO STONE**

I'm no stone . . .

I can feel everything, sometimes even more than what I should. It's breaking me inside. They don't know who I am. What kind of person I am. I feel pain- it's throbbing almost every second of the day here in my chest. I feel sadness, regret, loneliness. Sometimes I just wanna burst into tears and scream my voice hoarse.

I'm always alone, locked up in my room. Other's think I'm caging myself in this four walled place, but what they don't get is that in this room is where my freedom lies. In here, I can do what I want, I can cry until all my tears are gone. Until I recover from the sadness and rejection I first felt.

The moment I step out of this place - my solace. I wear ,my proud mask once again. I only wear it to hide the real me- the me that's fragile. My mask is my protection . . .

But what they don't get is that I'm no stone . . .

-End

CrescentSnow

 


End file.
